unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous cloth
|details = You're the one who found "The Virgin and Child with St. Anne," right? Well Signor Da Vinci, who painted it, wants to have a little chat with you. I have no idea what he wants, but you know how he can be, so be careful not to upset him. |step1 = /Garments of the Madonna?/Marseille/Da Vinci/ If you have knowledge of religious artwork you may already know, but there are certain rules when it comes to religious paintings. For example, in that painting it would be the red clothing worn by the Virgin Mary. I have heard that those clothes actually existed. If you could find them I would love to see them in person for myself... |step2 = /An unreasonable demand/Marseille/Scholar/ And so another one of Da Vinci's unreasonable demands begins... But, if such an item does really exist it would cause a big stir if it was found. The Marquis of Santa Cruz in Seville is quite knowledgeable about religious matters. Maybe he can help you get started. |step3 = /How much truth is there to it.../Seville/Santa Cruz Marquis in Royal Castle/ I've heard of such a rumour before as well. Something about these red clothes that can cause miracles to happen... Because the Virgin Mary wears red clothing in religious paintings these mysterious clothes are sometimes referred to as the "Virgin Mary's clothes". I'm not sure if such rumours or true or not, but if they exist they are supposedly somewhere in the North Sea region. |step4 = /A commonly heard story/London/Tavern/ Ah yes, the Virgin Mary's red clothes. That rumour never dies. A few years ago in the town of Edinburgh in Britain that same rumour started to spread like wildfire. Quite a few people have been asking about it since then. The Barkeep in Edinburgh might be able to help you if you ask him. |step5 = /A miracle in Edinburgh/Edinburgh/Barkeep/ Oh, I remember that story. A young couple here in town had a baby who fell deathly ill and they lived every day in tears. So then a pilgrim shows up and wrapped the baby up in a red cloth. After that the baby was perfectly fine. Go talk to the Town Official if you want to know the rest of the story. |step6 = /Clothes to the earth/Edinburgh/City Official/ Since then, that baby never got sick again. The cloth itself just looked like an old patch of red cloth but it really did cause a miracle to happen... The baby's parents cried tears of joy and took the cloth to the forest just south of town where they still pray to God thanking him for his miracle every day. |stepfinal = Miraculous cloth/British Isles East Coast/near Pointed Boulder/ In Edinburgh I heard the story of a baby who fell deathly ill that was saved by a miraculous cloth. Apparently the rumour started that the cloth was a piece of the Virgin Mary's clothing due to its colour. I don't know if the story has any truth to it or not, but I should land on the eastern coast of Britain just south of here and look around the jagged rocks there for clues. |discoXP = 290 |cardXP = 145 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Amulet of the Virgin Mary |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Unique depiction of Madonna & child/Search/3/Art/5/French/1/The Virgin and Child with St Anne |subQ1 = quest/Miracle Told from the East/Search/7/Theology/9/Unlock/7/Virgin Mary's Clothing |chainQ1 = |landarea = British Isles East Coast |seaarea = Northern Britain Island }}